REBIRTH:Message in a bottle
by Scheherazade404
Summary: Len is a cool rich kid who has everything that a high school boy could ask for, the looks, the brain, the voice and the fan girls. But despite of these he feels something was missing. That was until a message in a bottle changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth: Message in a bottle**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Len is a spoiled cool rich kid who has everything that a high school boy could ask for, the looks, the brain, the voice and the fan girls. But despite of these he feels something was missing. That was until a little bottle with message inside changed his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1<strong>

**Message in a bottle**

* * *

><p>"Hey Len watch out!"<p>

"Huh?"I turned my head and before I knew it I was kissing a ball and landed swiftly in rough sand.

"Len!", I could hear the fan girls, I mean my classmates screamed.

"Wuhoo! Bull's-eye!" A loud joyful voice shouted.

I sat up and wiped the sand off my face. A vain pops out on my forehead.

"Meiko! What the hell are you doing!"

"What the hell am I doing? We're playing volleyball bananahead!"

"Yeah, but we're on the same team! Stupid!"

"Hmp, serves you right. We're losing because you are spacing out again! Heck we're losing even to Gakupo! No offense there buddy." Her head turned to Gakupo the wimp of our class.

"None taken." He said.

'Don't worry about his feelings Meiko. He's already used to being called a _loser_." Luka interrupted, the cool pink haired girl who was always with Gokupo. She's kinda like a female version of me as some people say but I am way cooler than her, believe me. Some say we're a perfect match too but nah, although she's pretty she's not my type.

"Are you alright?"Miku rushed to me with a first aid kit and gave me a worried look.

"Nah, that's nothing."I said and she chuckled, like an angel. Now that's my type, caring, pretty and kind, what else could you asks for? Not to mention her beautiful long green hair. I have a crush on her since grade school; ah there I've said it! Don't tell anyone OK, only Meiko knows about it, well that's just because she caught me writing a "Len + Miku" at back of my notebook. Oh, and trailing behind her is Haku. She's very shy, I mean really very shy, maybe because of her unusual white hair. I talk to her (to impressed Miku, she's her best friend.) once in a while and she's OK.

Suddenly I felt a pain on my cheeks, Meiko is pinching me. 'Spacing out again and why the hell are you blushing?"

I pulled away my cheeks and rub it to ease the pain, "Meiko will you please stop doing that? And I'm not blushing, the sun is just too hot and it's burning my face." I said.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She grinned from ear to ear. I really hate it when she knows what I'm thinking but I'm not surprised, we had been classmates since when again? Oh yeah since kinder. She's also my neighbor. In short she is my best friend, she knows everything about me. A bit of a tomboy but trust me there's still a feminine side in her, she has a full closet of dolls and stuff toys at her room. Another thing you might want to know about her is that she's a martial art black belter and a defender of the weak. So she's pretty close to Gakupo. Bullies beware.

Meiko looked at me. Oh no I forgot she can read my mind I better run or el..."Ouch!" She gave me a smacked on the head.

"What did I do this time?"

'Nobody tells about whatever is on my closet, it will ruin my reputation." She said with low voice and Ah! She's giving _The Glare. _Guys I beg you don't tell anyone if you value your life.

"Hey you can't do that to Len Sama." My gir… I mean my other female classmates defended me to Meiko.

"Oh yes, I can." She crossed her arms and mocked them.

"You're always abusing Len Sama you evil witch. You should be punished." One of the girls said. You go girl!

'What did you say?' Oh no she's going to explode I should really get away.

I walked slowly as the girls ripped each others head off and no one noticed it. They're busy restraining a wild Meiko.

"Huh" I sighed. How boring. It's just the same routine again and again. How I wished my life has been more exciting. I walked continuously in the shore not turning back. I don't know how long I've been walking, as Meiko say I always spaced out. I just walked and walked until something shiny caught my eyes. Walking closely to it, I picked up that thing. It was a bottle and inside is an old looking piece of paper.

Wow! Is this mysterious or what! Like those movies where a person gets a strange message and uncovers a scary truth in the end.

I was about to open the bottle when…'Stop!" a voice of a girl interrupted me. I turned around and was surprise when I saw a blonde girl wearing a plane white dress, about my age and looks just like me! Is she my doppelganger? Wait I'm too young to die!

"Don't open the bottle." She pleaded.

"Oh sorry, is this yours? I didn't mean to.."

"There is a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea."

"Sorry but huh?"

"Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle and let it drift into the sea" She walked close to me and took the bottle.

"Then one day your wish will come true." She put down the bottle into the water and let it drift.

Both of us silently watched the bottle as it gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon.

I looked at the girl's back and felt a tugged in my heart.

"I've always come here and do this every single day." She said with low voice as if she was restraining her tears.

"What are you wishing for, to be doing this so diligently every day? I found myself asking. I don't know why, it just came out of my mouth.

She smiled at me and I felt the tugged again. There was something on her smile which makes me feel happy and at peace.

"I'm waiting for _someone_."

Someone? Who? Her lover? Her brother? A family member? A friend?

"Do you actually believe that your wish will come true by believing in that old belief?" Oops that was a little insensitive of me. The girl looked a bit sad although she was still smiling. What's wrong with me! I'm not myself today. "Sorry. I mean…"

"It's ok I didn't believe in it at first either and I was starting to give up too but then.." She stopped.

"Then?" I asked and then tears dripped down to her smooth pale cheeks. I panicked. What the hell did I do? I had never made a girl cry before! I took my handkerchief in pocket and wipe the tears in her face.

"I'm...sor-ry…" She sobbed her words out. "I-I shol-shouldn't be cr-ying." She wiped the tears in her eyes and held my hand.

"I'm really glad _you're_ here with me." She said and smiled at me. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my entire life. It was more beautiful than Miku's smile and then I slighty blushed.

"Len!," someone called my name, it sounds like Miku.

"Hey bananahead! Where are you!" Meiko shouted. I guessed where already leaving.

"It looks like your friends are calling you."The girl said and let go of my hand.

"Well uhm, yeah. I guessed we're leaving." I smiled at her. Wait how did she know that Len is my name? I excused myself and walked towards wherever Meiko and Miku are.

"I wished we'll see each other again." She said and waved good bye.

"Yeah, me too." I said and waved back.

Running towards my friends I turned my head and looked back at girl but she was no longer there. Oh, I forgot to ask her name. How rude of me!

'Where have you been Bananahead! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Meiko said to me with an irritated tone.

"None of you business and why are we leaving so early?"

"Who said we're going to lea… uh yeah we're leaving because of you!"

"Me again, what did I do this time."

"Kaito Sensei changed our schedule. He was pretty disappointed because of the girls fight earlier.' Miku said and blushed when she mentioned our adviser's name. Note, he's an enemy, do not trust him.

"Yeah and that fight is because of this Bananahead over here." Meiko said.

"Hey it wasn't me who was scolded by Kaito Sensei." I mocked her.

"Why you!" Meiko was going to hit me again and I was preparing myself when the bus beeped at us.

"If you guys stay for even a single minute we're going to leave you!" Luka shouted inside the bus.

"Wait for us!" The three of us said in unison and ran towards the bus.  
>As we rode back to the school there was only one person in my mind and my lips moved by itself and whispered. "I hope I'll see you again."<p>

* * *

><p>Hello. This is my first Fanfic. I hope you like it.<p>

The Story is based on my favorite song series of Len and Rin. You better know it by now, it's pretty obvious.

If there are some wrong spelling, wrong grammar or wrong etc. Pls. inform me nicely. I know I'm not that good in English.

Lastly, Pls. Review! .


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebirth: Message in a bottle**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Dream, Family, Future**

* * *

><p><em>Tang!Tang!<em>

What's that? A bell?

_Tang!Tang! _

There it is again! I looked around but I couldn't see anything. Everything was pitched black.

_Tang!Tang!_

The ring of the bell is getting louder and louder. Agh! Could someone please stop that sickening sound! I'm swear I'm gonna be deaf if this continued and if it get's much louder.

_Kill her!_

Huh?

_Kill her!_

Am I crazy or it's really _Kill her _they're screaming? The figures of those angry voices appeared one by one just below me. I seem to stand in a higher place than them. Then suddenly the surroundings changed and it seems like I'm in a some kind of an old village. Every buildings and houses seems old and most of them are painted with yellow and black paints. It was funny how everything seems to be yellow even the hair color and most of the clothes of the people who are screaming _Kill her_ are yellow as well. Clueless of what the hell is going on I tried to move from my spot but something was stopping me.

Huh? Why are my hands and feet tied? And most freaking of all is why the hell I am in an elegant yellow and black dressed? I looked up and saw a massive sharp blade of some kind that is used a long time ago to chop some heads. That's when I realize, everyone is looking at me with angry faces with the thirst for blood words coming out from their mouths.

Wait! There must be a misunderstanding. I didn't do anything to make you all want my head chopped off. Yeah sure I may have broken the hearts of your daughters before and they haven't moved on which affects there studies and badly destroys their future, if that's why you're angry about. But come on its part of life! It is something inevitable especially if you're having a relationship with a cool boy like me. Is it a crime to love so many and get bored so easily! You're all violating my rights and to add to that all of you are about to murder me! In one of the most gruesome and horrifying way!

All my ranting and scream of indignation had just been ignored. They continued to shout as well as the bell continued to ring. I gulped as the blade fall down and I closed my eyes. Nooo!...I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm dead. I peeked open my eyes I should have been dead by now but it seems to be the opposite. Suddenly my hands and feet were untied. I touched my neck and thank God it's still intact to my body.

Blinking twice I've come up of an explanation. How stupid of me? Of course this is a dream! No! Scratched that it's a nightmare! That's why all these things came out of nowhere and I'm not hurt. I should probably wake up soon. I crossed my arms and looked at the angry mob earlier which is now a happy mob. Yes they were all happy, they laughed, they cheered, they jumped up and down and have that smiles that reached their ears. Sure enjoy while you still can because all of you are going to disappear once I wake up and the final laugh is still mine! Muahahahaha!

Seriously, do they want me dead that badly? Who are these people anyway? I watched them silently as I wait; they seem to not to noticed me. It's like I'm just a ghost they couldn't see. One figure though caught my attention. That figure was wearing a long brown hood that was concealing its face and about my height. Maybe I'm a little bit taller though. Why that figure caught my attention? Well the answer is simple, out of all the people who were happy, that hooded figure was the only one crying. Then something inside of me suddenly ached. It was an unexplainable feeling that makes me want to come closer to that figure. I stepped forward and walked closer to the figure but when I'm just about a meter away from her/him I suddenly woke up.

_Thud!_

I fell down from my bed. I hit the floor upside down. Ouch that hurts my precious head! Sitting up, I tried to remember my strange dream but no matter hard I tried, I couldn't remember it. So I just gave up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I couldn't remember my dream but one thing I know is that it's a strange dream (nightmare.)

I went downstairs to have breakfast when I saw my dad quickly preparing for work. I sighed he'll live again for his work and come back home so late. Coming closer to him, I smiled and greeted, "Good morning father. I just have to tell you, my adviser wants to see you after my class. He said it's really important."

"Not now Len, I have a very important meeting with my investors. Just tell your teacher that I wouldn't be able to come." He said as he put on his necktie.

"Ok sure.' I said with a smile (fake). Huh, I've tried. Well I have expected this from the beginning and it didn't really matter so whatever.

From the way he moved I'm guessing that he drink again last night."Dad did you have another _beer treatment _again last night?"

"I just had a glass or two Len, don't make such a big deal out of it."He said and dashed away out of the door.

Yup I'm right. My father had this tendency to drink every time he remembers my mom. They say beer is a way to forget all of your problems, that's why I called it a _beer treatment._ You see, my mother left us to marry another guy. I couldn't remember anything about her and I don't want to remember her either. She doesn't want us? Fine, I don't want or need her either. I hate her and I also hate my father. It's not like father neglected me or abuse me or anything. In fact he gives me all my needs and wants. It's just that if you cracked open his head. There are only three things you could find inside, work, money and beer. He worked all day everyday in his office, and I seldom talked to him. When I was a kid I only had one wish and that is to have a normal and happy family but no! That will never happen. Yes he supports and feeds me but he's missing the most important thing and that is parental attention. I've tried to impress him by studying hard and being good boy. I've to get his attention by being rebellious and stupid but none of them work. In the end, I ended up giving up and accepting things just like it is. I've become arrogant and having this I-Don't-Care-Anymore-Attitude.

I sighed, and then our head of the maids, Teto came closer and bowed his head lightly. "Master Len, your breakfast is ready."

I faked yet again a smile, "Thank you, Teto."

* * *

><p>At school…<p>

"Class, I'd like to discuss of what are we going to do in the school festivals." Kaito sensei said. Oh is it school festival already?

"I'd like to hear your suggestions so we can prepare already. Well anyone?" He added. Nobody answered.

"If no will raise a hand I'll have to call someone…what about you Kagamine-san. What do you suggest?" He pointed me out of no where.

"Uhm… a play." I said, clearly not thinking what I'm saying.

"A play? Now that's an idea." Kaito-sensei seems to be interested and it earned a groan from my classmates.

Haku raised her hand and we're all surprised including Kaito sensei. "Yes, Haku?" he asked.

"What about a musical play. I think it would be more fun that way." She said.

"Ehh… but not all of us can sing.", my other classmate said.

"Yeah besides it's stupid!", another classmates said.

"I don't like to sing or to act.", and another.

My other classmates begun to complain then Miku stand up and said."Come on guys, I really think this would be fun." She said with her puppy face. Oh, no one has ever been able to resist that face. This rarely happens, she only use this secret weapon when she wanted something so badly.

"Uhm..I guessed we could try it."

"Yeah I'm definitely in. Besides this girl is the only one who can't sing."

"What the hell are you talking about? I was referring to you when I said not all of us could sing. I was just worried about you but the real thing is I agree to the suggestion."

"Sure, whatever."

"Hey, I'm telling the truth!"

All of us laughed. Thanks to Miku, the decision has been decided. That's another part I liked about Miku she easily changed the mood and make others agree with her. She's got a real kind and gentle personality.

"But the question is what story are we going to use?' Luka suddenly spoke.

"Hmmm…good point. Ah, I know. Class I'm going to give an assignment. Each one of you is going to search for a good story and will read it in front of the class. It must be a true story, whether it came from another town or in a different time. The best story will be used in our musical play. Don't worry I'll grade all of your works. Alright, class dismissed." Kaito-sensei said and everyone leave the room thinking of what good story can they tell.

As I was leaving the room Kaito-sensei called me."Kagamine-san can I speak to you for minute?"

I walked close to him and said," What is it teacher?"

"Is your father coming?", he asked. Oh yeah, I forgot about that."No sir, unfortunately my father is busy and he wouldn't be able to come today or in any other day. So sir just tell me what you wanted to tell him and I'll be the one to pass the message to him sir" I replied coolly.

"Ah I see, well how should I put this? Uhmm.. There's something I want to talk about your father privately." He said. Oh I get it, this _private thing _is about me. Hmm… I haven't done anything illegal, my grades are still high and I'm sure that it's not because of the girls either. What could be the problem?

"Alright sir, I will try to convince my father again but I have to say that there's only 1% chance that he will come. So don't get your hopes up sir." I said with confidence. I excused my self and walked to the door when Kaito-sensei called me again. Ugh…what is it now?

"Yes sir?", I asked.

"Well since that there's only a low chance of meeting your father I will just have to talk to you instead. Kagamine-san how is your relationship with your father?" He asked me hesitantly.

"Oh it's just fine sensei." I said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure Kagamine-san?" He asked me worriedly.

"Yes sensei, could I please go home now." I said irritatingly and walked away. Seriously what is his problem? Meddling in someone's business like that!

"Wait Kagamine-san." He stopped me and pulled me by my shoulders. "Some of the students are worried about you. They say that you are in no good terms with your family. You may not notice this but it could really affect yourself badly and I am worried as well. Now, if we could just talk about it, we may think of a solution."

"Will you please let it go? It's none of your or anybody else's concern! And in fact even if we talked about it, it's not like you could have changed anything! So if you excused me I have to go and searched for a good story." I yelled at him and walked away to the door. As I open the sliding door I saw Miku standing just right in front of me. She looked at me with a scared expression and I looked away.

"Len?" She said, calling out to me but I didn't reply. I leaved without saying a word.

* * *

><p>Outside the streets…<p>

Tsk… AHH! I couldn't believe myself, being stupid like that. Now Miku probably hates me and doesn't want to see my handsome yet guilty face ever again. I sighed, It's not like I'm a short-tempered person, it's just that I'm sensitive when it comes to family matters. It just makes me feel… I don't know, not my self. This is Kaito-sensei's fault, he shouldn't have provoke me like that. My fuss explodes and only a cool refreshing Ice tea had calmed me down.

I saw an empty can of soda and I kicked it hard. Unfortunately for the running thief, it hit him straight on the face and lost his consciousness. An old woman came after a few seconds. She was panting hard and she clutched her chest as if she's going to die.

"Thank you boy you have saved me from great despair." She bowed her head lightly and took the bag that was stolen by the thief.

"Let me expressed my gratitude to you by telling your future for free." She said. She must be a fortune-teller.

"Oh no, it's really ok and…in fact I have somewhere to got to." I lied. I was about to say I do not believe in those kind of things but I may offend the old lady.

The old lady insisted and continued to convince me so I gave in. It's not like I'm going to lose anything, right?

"Now let pick three cards…now let me see your hand…..Ah!" She gasped. That's a scary reaction.

"Oh dear boy you have a very interesting future to come. Your most desirable wish and someone else's wish will come true. But before that you'll have to go through different obstacle and a great discovery about your life." She said to me with shining eyes.

Alright,….that's freaking me out. "Now asked me one question ", she said.

Hmmm… what could I asked her? Alright if she's really a true fortune-teller then..."What story will be great for my assignment?"

"Daughter of evil!" She exclaimed.

"Daughter of evil? What kind of story is that?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you recommended it to me?'

"Because the cards have spoken to me." She answered. "So boy, Good luck with your future." With a blinked of an eye the old woman disappeared….this is really awkward. I shrugged and walked again. I don't know where I'm headed but I'm not going home yet.

Now about that Story, what was it again? Daughter of evil, I wonder what kind of twisted story it is.

* * *

><p>Hello again. Thank you so much for your reviews. it's make me happy and motivated.<p>

I was supposed to update last week but I was too busy.

Len: Yeah just like my father. You don't care about us.

Me:That's not true Len. You know i love you so much.

Len:Huh, yeah sure whatever.

Me:Hey, I'm telling the truth!

Meanwhile...

Rin , Meiko and Gakupo are EMOing in the corner.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! XD


End file.
